Bakura missing!
by Ariel Hayes
Summary: Bakura has been kidnapped by an orginization of fangirls and otakus! Will he escape? or will he be in their grasps forever? Read and review!


Ariel: Lately I have noticed a lack of Bakura-san's face in the anime. I believe he has gone missing into some other dimension or he is stolen. But I have thought this over for a while…

Warren: Obsessions?

Ariel: Shhh. But I decided to pick up my old cyber pen and write anew. D waves a cue at Warren

Warren: …? Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to Ariel Hayes in any way. We just write this stuff. If you do sue us, we will have to pay you in paper clips and slightly ghetofied stuffed animals… Like this one! holds it up

Ghettles: I'mma shove ma foot up yo' a and then I gonna' cap yo' mouth!

Ariel: That's nice Warren… Oh, and by the way, I've come up with something…everytime a Yu-Gi-Oh character says the word "fool" ,on the anime or here, we're going to jump up and down yelling "Magic word, magic word! Yatzee!" Anyways.

On with the fic!

Where for art thou Bakura?

Footsteps beat a steady rhythm as the young white haired boy walks down a wooden floored halway towards the kitchen. It's still morning and he just woke up from a night of relentless nightmares and the mad laughter that has haunted him since his possession of the Millennium Ring. Welcome to Bakura's life.

"It's after the whole Malik/Merik event and I still can't remember a thing that has gone on! Though…I think I may remember, but maybe I have locked it away somewhere…" Bakura thought as he opened the refrigerator grabbing the milk jug. He searched around for the cereal while still unconsciously holding the jug. "Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember. I get the feeling that something bad happened. I should search for Yugi and ask him…though…I don't know if he'd tell me." He continued his thoughts of the moments he didn't remember. "Ah! There's that cereal." He thought aloud as he reached for it on the shelf.

Just then an active Orange haired little cat girl swung down from the cupboard. Bakura screamed and fell backwards. "HI!" she exclaimed, "Are you Bakura!" Bakura stared for a moment at her. She was wearing a catbell and a pair of jeans with a black shirt that says on it, "So long and thanks for all the fish" "Um…what are you doing in my house?" Bakura said still a little shook up from the sudden appearance of the girl. "And how did you get inside?"

The cat girl tilted her head over at him and said confidently, "I am a representative of the U.O.S.F.G. movement! We come in through the help of um… magic powers! That and I think your roof has a hole in it." Bakura shook his head and picked himself up off the floor. "What does U.O.S.F.G stand for?" he asked her as he prepared himself for another hyperactive outburst. "Haven't you heard of us!" she exclaimed amazed by her group's lack of fame. "That stands for United Otaku Screaming Fangirl movement." She ended this statement with the V sign. You could almost swear there were rainbows and anime versions of assorted animals appearing everywhere as the letters of their movement dropped down behind her. "I'm here to kidnap you!" she squealed.

"Run." Whispered the dark voice inside Bakura. Bakura couldn't agree more to that advice. He ran out the nearest door and headed across the yard. He didn't have time for shoes or anything else, so he was still inside of his p.j's and was still in little, fuzzy, blue fox slippers. "It'll have to do." He thought, " I really don't want to fall prey to psycho-bitch back there." Speaking of the cat girl…. "Aww….why do they always have to run? Oh well. It's more fun for me and it helps me keep my great shape!" She thought this as she took out her tranquilizer gun and loaded it with sedatives. There was a label on the gun that read "Mama's pacifier". She jumped out the window and started running towards the almost defenseless Bakura. "Get ready! Cause here comes Christy!" The cat girl yelled as she jumped up in the air at him. Bakura felt a suffocating energy consume him as his consciousness fell into the darkness that would surely eat his memory of any events that would happen during his dark side's control.

Dark Bakura ducked avoiding her attack. "Ohhhh! We've heard of you." Christy said placing an index finger on her lip. "You're the theif!" He smirked and said smoothly, "And what if I am? Are you going to really try to hurt me? I'm way above your level I'm afraid, and I wasn't aware I even had any insane cult women trying to capture me." A flash lit up in her eyes "We are not a cult! We are the proud U.O.S.F.G. movement. Providing happiness to all fangirls!" The same rainbow flash and V sign event goes on as it did previously. Dark Bakura laughs at her. "I'm going to have fun adding you to my list of people I've killed." He stated darkly with a grin on his face. Christy starts to jump up and down. "Oh! I've come prepared!" she exclaimed as she gets out a red leather book decorated with a gold ankh and an eye. "What the hell?" He said a little confused by the book. He stepped back and looked at the book a little curious of what it contained. He shrugged and started walking forward. "You fool,(magic word!) you don't know how to use that."

Christy gulped and started to back away towards the wall as he came closer. "You're just a little girl looking for something you can't handle." A thump was heard as she hit the wall and she realized she ran out of space. She shot at him but he was too quick. Was he even human? She thought to herself. Dark Bakura continued his walk towards her and smacked the gun away from her hands. "She must be in shock. Good." He thought to himself as he put a hand on her head. "Don't worry. You'll only feel the pain for a second." He whispered in her ear. She grinned and whispered back. "Thanks for coming this close, now I can do binding spell." She promptly started muttering ancient Egyptian words and a light filled the space they were in. Bakura tried to jerk away from her but he couldn't move anymore. "You little witch! How dare you!" He yelled and fell over as the light moved into him and faded away as quickly as it had appeared.

Bakura changed back to normal, but he was mentally worn out from the spell that had attacked him. Christy walked away from him and picked up her gun. "There there. Mama's here." She said petting the gun. She looked over at Bakura and shot Bakura in the butt with it. "And that's for running."

go see next chapter

Ariel: She reminds me of the Vespa girl from FLCL. O.o;

Warren: I told you to stop reading that. Review Please!

Ariel: Note: if you have any ideas for the story it would be much appreciated if you add that in your review.


End file.
